After Omega
by KaimanaMM
Summary: Steamy Thane goodness. Takes place after the end game after coming back through the Omega 4 relay. A short story I was inspired to write to capture a moment in time.


A little set up : Takes place somewhere in the between time after the end game and coming back through the Omega 4 relay. I've also been listening to Samara's song from the ME3 soundtrack (repeatedly) and the pacing and feeling gave me partial inspiration for this. It's been a loooooong time since I've written anything seriously.

For Thane and the NSAS.

Thank you to IccaRa for the inspiration to write this and for taking the time to read over it before I put myself out there, we'll get coffee sometime (euphemism?).

**- After Omega -**

Word Count : 1459

Shepard pulled off her helmet, dropping it to the floor before she sank down beside it. Her entire body ached with exhaustion and fatigue. The deck plates felt cool against her skin as she laid her head down. Even though her eyes were heavy and her bones wept for rest she knew falling asleep on the floor was not exactly proper procedure, let alone a comfortable place to wake up at. With a supremely inhuman effort, she stood, pulling herself up on the corner of the desk while reaching back behind her shoulder to disengage one of the shield generators of her armor.

Despite the lightness of the material, the weight of the armor, now freed from the slight anti-grav boost of its shielding, dragged against her. Ignoring the feeling, she reached down towards her waist, and with a small whirring sound, opened the environmental seals. Air flowed into her suit, washing over her skin. The farthest of the two consoles on her desk chimed softly, its screen automatically illuminating to show an unread message.

Shepard frowned darkly, eyes narrowed in irritation. What she wanted most was sleep; quiet, blissful and very much undisturbed. Quite frankly anyone wanting some sort of mission debrief or an inside track on the latest story or hell, even a casual IM session right now could throw themselves out the nearest airlock. She might even be able to work up the energy for the biotic push to help them on their way.

Letting the console continue its call unheeded, she leaned back against the wall behind her. Drawing in a deep breath, she let it out slowly, trying to pull her brain out of its tired haze. With every exhale, her body sank deeper, her mind worked slower, until finally she'd fallen asleep standing up, propped against the shelving, her head resting against her shoulder.

Somewhere in the blackness of her unconscious she felt someone there. Senses tickling, she was aware that she was most definitely not alone, an instinct she'd learned to hone and trust in her years of military service. The sudden spear of fight or flight stabbed through her and was tramped down just as quickly. _Never let your opponent have the upper hand, use their surprise against them. _In this case, whoever it was, Shepard assumed that person felt they belonged there. She didn't care for the why or the how at this point, but was prepared to level a suitable reply to the intrusion.

Her eyes flew open, intense and wary as she pushed through the thick blanket of fog that had dragged her under. His back was to her as he leaned over, shutting off both screens of either console. Thane could feel her eyes on him the minute she woke. Years of training and instinct had his body subtly shifting in response, his muscles tightening.

Without saying a word, he turned and took a step, now very close to her. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking. He'd schooled his features to remain impassive, his face showing no sign of his intentions. Depth-less eyes blinked once, twice, before he reached around Shepard's back. The secondary shield generator switched off with a small sound as the deep red armor appeared to shimmer before going matte.

He took her hands then, his fingers encircling both wrists as his thumbs keyed the small notch on either side, the gloves separating from the mesh before he pulled them off. Reaching around her once more, she could feel the click and release, the chest and arm pieces coming free as he pulled them over her head. Underneath she wore a simple white tank that showed signs of having been soaked with sweat, its color in sharp contrast to her skin.

She put her palm flat against his chest. His skin was warm, supple to the touch of her hand. His own hands had come around her, one on her lower back, the other at the base of her neck. She could feel their strength, capable and steady as he pulled her closer. The darkness of his eyes seemed to flicker, his chest rising and falling under her fingers.

Without waiting anymore, he closed the distance to her, bringing his lips to hers. She moved against him, the feeling of his mouth on hers was hot as he kissed her. A heady feeling snaked through her brain as her pulse began to stutter and quicken. His body taut against hers he pressed, pushing her back towards the wall. His own breath had begun to deepen, his need for her starting to build, unseen cracks in his self-control beginning to break.

The sensation of his lips on her neck made her blood thick, her head swim. His skin was impossibly smooth against her own, she wanted to feel more of him, everywhere. Her over-tired body began to awaken noticeably, desire flooding through her veins. Opening her eyes, she took his face in her hands as something passed between them, unspoken.

All at once the blinding urgency hit. She pulled at his jacket, roughly bringing it to his elbows. He shrugged out of it, letting it fall forgotten to the floor as he grabbed her waist, shoving her hard against the wall. Heat exploded around her. Grabbing her shirt, he pulled it over her head, his mouth coming to her collar bone.

"Siha ... " he said it against her, his voice hoarse, sharpened with desperation.

She responded by bringing her lips to his face, his neck, her hips against his own. He heard her say his name next to his ear in a voice tired and edgy. It thundered through his system, igniting his blood. His body, soul and senses were suddenly, incredibly alive.

Her hands were pulling at the straps of his clothing as he put his own over them and pulled them away to push them flat against the wall behind her. A small smile moved over his lips seeing her eyes slightly out of focus. Bringing his lips to hers again he kissed her forcefully this time, the driving need racing through him, possessing him. He gave himself to the feeling.

Shepard pushed back against him this time, away from the wall, her hands coming again to the zipper and straps of his clothes. This time, she deftly managed to undo the first two before biting his lip in frustration at the third one. The action only caused him to bite back, enjoying the sensation of pain, pleasure and control.

Moving against him, she hooked a leg around one of his as he continued to explore her body with his hands, moving them across the smooth skin of her stomach. He could feel the muscles there, could hear her sharp intake of breath. It only drove him harder, faster, to dominate and possess, to surrender and submit.

She shook her head, trying to clear the light euphoric fog that writhed around the edges of her vision. Lost to the sensations as they moved together, body against body, he grabbed her leg, holding it around his waist. Her skin felt like fire to them both as she managed to call out his name.

His world shattered when she did. With a hoarse cry he shoved hard against her, his teeth scraping against her shoulder. Somehow, he found the clamps at her hips and released them, pulling the light armor down her legs, his hands memorizing every curve, every inch of her skin, its color so distinctly different than his, exotic and arousing.

Hunger and need sliced keenly through her. Every place his hands touched made her crave more, her system under constant assault. His eyes came back to her own, his mouth coming over hers again, savoring the taste of her tongue with his own. His body cried out for release, matching her own cry of pleasure.

Amidst the maelstrom of crashing sensations he'd removed the rest of their clothing and lost to the outside world, saw only her, tasted only her when he took her. Amonkirah, be praised it was her voice he heard as he pushed them both over the edge.

Shaken and spent, Thane held her against the wall, his breathing heavy, skin beginning to cool. Weariness pulled at Shepard, her muscles beginning to ache, arms held fiercely around him. Picking her up, he carried her, laying her on the bed before laying down next to her.

He knew when she'd fallen asleep. After watching the stars, he eventually slept, letting his body find comfort and peace, his mind stilled next to her. Whatever the next day brought, whatever time they had left together he would watch over her, trust her, love her.

It was just that simple.


End file.
